Sanitary napkins and disposable diapers are exemplary absorbent articles that absorb liquid excretion such as urine and menstrual blood. On a production line of those absorbent articles, there is a case where an absorbent article is rotated to change an orientation of the absorbent article. In order to rotate an absorbent article, a method has been proposed in which the absorbent article is held by suction onto a suction holding plate provided on a rotation drum surface and the suction holding plate is rotated by a cam mechanism (e.g., see PTL 1).